


Another Night, Another Day

by Jassanja



Series: Remember the Time [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Folter, M/M, Verrat
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was genau hat Snape in so eine üble Stimmung gebracht</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Night, Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben kurz nach Erscheinen von GOF, leicht bearbeitet in 2010
> 
> Ja, damals hatten Bellatrix und Rudolphus noch keine bekannten Vornamen - lang, lang ist's her

Der Schmerz im Mahl hatte ihn wieder mitten in der Nacht erreicht. Der Fluch in seinem Nervensystem, seine ewige Verbindung zum dunklen Lord, der Befehl, sofort zu erscheinen.  
Er wahr ihm ausgeliefert, ein Spielzeug in seinen Händen.

Auch wenn er nach der Wiederauferstehung Voldemorts nicht wieder in den Kreis der Death Eater zurückgekehrt wäre, würde ihn der Schmerz jedes Mal erreichen, wenn der Lord seine Knechte zu sich rufen würde.  
Doch solange er dem Ruf folgte, wäre er halbwegs sicher.

Nicht zu erscheinen, wäre sehr verhängnisvoll, es würde Verrat bedeuten, dies war ihm deutlich klargemacht worden, in jener Nacht als er in den Kreis zurückkehrte.

Ihn hatte eine Strafe erwartet, war er doch nicht unverzüglich zum ersten Treffen nach der Wiederauferstehung erschienen, und Voldemort hatte ihn im Verdacht der Untreue.  
Doch damals war er noch davon gekommen, hatte nach einer längeren Zeit unter Cruciatus die Möglichkeit bekommen, seine Loyalität unter Beweis stellen zu können.

~*~*~*~

"Severus, mein alter Freund, ich hab das ungute Gefühl, dass du vergessen hast wo deine Prioritäten liegen sollten. Ist dir dein Titel als Professor zu Kopf gestiegen, oder hat dieser alte, törichte Freund der Schlammblüter dich zurück gehalten? Weiss er von deiner Vergangenheit?  
Sag bloss, dass Albus Dumbledore selbst zu einem der Flüche gegriffen hat, denen er damals den Titel "unverzeihlich" aufgestempelt hat?"

Voldemort hatte ein amüsiertes Lächeln aufgesetzt , als er vor Snape auf und ab stolzierte.

"Aber auf der anderen Seite, könnte es natürlich auch sein, dass dich Dumbledore gar nicht unter dem Imperius Fluch daran gehindert hat, zu meiner Auferstehungsfeier zurück zu kehren, sondern du aus freiem Willen in seiner Schule geblieben bist. Galt der alte Mann doch immer als der einzige, der  
die Leute von meinem Willen schützen konnte.  
Und ich gebe zu, wenn auch ungern, noch ist es nicht Zeit, meine neuen Kräfte an ihm zu messen.  
Das Beste, die Vernichtung des Potter Jungen, und die Vernichtung des Narren Dumbledore, will ich mir bis zum Ende aufsparen.  
Ich habe gelernt, dass alles andere keinen Sinn hat, da insbesondere der Junge jetzt noch nicht gebrochen ist, und es einfacher sein wird, ihn zu töten, wenn er gelernt hat, was es bedeutet, einen geliebten Menschen nach dem anderen zu verlieren.  
Aber du Severus, hast du wirklich geglaubt, du könntest mit so einer Lüge davon kommen?  
Unter dem Imperius Fluch gestanden?? Du??  
Du warst immer einer, der den Fluch schneller bekämpft hatte, als andere.  
Ausserdem bin ich nicht so dumm, wie das Ministerium. Die haben vielleicht Malfoy und Nott diese Ausrede abgenommen, aber ich nehme es dir nicht ab.  
Beweise deine Loyalität, dies ist deine einzige Chance."

In die grosse Halle Malfoy Manors wurde ein Kind geführt, keine zehn Jahre alt, und doch erkannte Severus auf den ersten Blick, dass das Mädchen bereits den Cruciatus Fluch hatte ertragen müssen.

Doch Voldemort wusste, wie er zu quälen hatte.

Das Mädchen stand zwar noch immer unter den Nachwirkungen der Schmerzen, doch war der Fluch von ihr genommen worden, kurz bevor sie den Verstand verlor.

Snape sollte nicht die Möglichkeit haben, sein Gewissen damit beruhigen zu können, dass man ihren Tod als Gnade betrachten könnte, sie hätte ohne grösseren Schock weiterhin ein normales Leben führen können

"Töte sie, töte sie als Beweis, dass du noch immer hinter unseren Prinzipien stehst, als Beweis, für deine Liebe und Loyalität gegenüber mir und meinen Death Eatern."

Severus wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, das Zögern ein Geständnis gewesen wäre.  
Er hatte keine Illusionen, über das Leben als Spion gehabt, als er sich damals gegen Voldemort wandte, und er hatte auch jetzt keine, als er zurückkehrte zu seiner Bestimmung.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Der grüne Blitz fand sein Opfer, das Mädchen lag leblos auf dem Boden, vor seinen Füssen.  
Sein Gewissen würde ihm wieder der Schlaf rauben, und einen seiner berühmten Schlaftränke würde er sich nicht zugestehen.

Dies war die Busse für seine Taten. und für die falschen Entscheidungen die er so viele Jahre zuvor getroffen hatte.  
Aber nie würde es ihn beruhigen, dass er mit jedem Leben, dass er unter Voldemorts Augen vernichtete, so viele andere retten konnte

Die Schuld würde immer da sein.

~*~*~*~

Und jedes Mal wenn der Schmerz im Dark Mark seine Präsenz im Kreise der innersten Vertrauten Voldemorts forderte, brachte er es nur unter grösster Selbstbeherrschung über sich, das sichere Schloss zu verlassen, an Voldemorts Seite zu erscheinen, und dem dunklen Lord in sein hässliches Gesicht zu lügen, und seine Scharade in diesem Krieg zu spielen.

Um einen solchen Krieg gewinnen zu können, gab es nichts Wichtigeres als Spione an den richtigen und wichtigen Stellen positionieren zu können, und dennoch war es die wohl undankbarste Rolle.

Die ständige Gefahr entdeckt und getötet zu werden, war in Snapes Ansicht nicht einmal das Schlimmste. es waren die Auroren, die ihm mehr Sorgen machten. Die meisten von ihnen würden ihn wegen ihrem Unwissen behandeln wie einen normalen Death Eater. Und jene die eingeweiht waren, würden ihn auch nicht nur zur Aufrechterhaltung seiner Rolle angreifen, sondern weil sie ihm nicht vertrauten.  
Für sie war er nur eine Gefahr, ein Verräter der jederzeit wieder die Fronten wechseln könnte, wenn Voldemort mit den richtigen Mitteln locken würde.

Aber Pflicht ist Pflicht, und so folgte er auch dieses mal dem Ruf des dunklen Lords, und wie meist, fand er sich in der Halle Malfoy Manors wieder.

Snape hatte keine Ahnung, wieso Voldemort immer häufiger Lucius Familiensitz dem alten Riddle Haus als Treffpunkt vorzog, hatte aber den Verdacht, dass es damit zusammen hing, dass das Ministerium Lucius immer noch für unschuldig hielt, und er sich mit seinem Geld den Status  
gesichert hatte, der die Auroren von seinem Besitz fernhielt.

Avery und Morgana Lestrange schienen ihn schon zu erwarten, und kamen freudig erregt auf ihn zu.  
"Severus, endlich bist du da. Du wirst im Kerker erwartet. Es ist uns gestern endlich gelungen, den Verräter zu ergreifen, und unter Lucius *Spezialbehandlung* hat er ihm und unserem Lord auch schon  
einige interessante Dinge verraten".   
Morgana war bester Laune, was Severus beunruhigte.

Morgana Lestrange war zwar von den Jahren in Askaban gezeichnet und geschwächt, doch hatte sie sich in den wenigen Monaten seit Voldemorts Niederschlag der Festung, und ihrer Befreiung sehr gut erholt, und ihr Wille war stärker den je.

Sobald der Gefangene, und keine Frage, dass es Karkaroff war, denn dieser war der einzige Verräter, der offen als solche bekannt und gesucht war, alles ausgeplaudert hatte, was Voldemort wissen wollte, und nicht mehr genug Kraft hatte, um Lucius Spass zu bereiten, würde er ziemlich sicher in Morganas nicht vorhandene Gnade fallen.

Das Lestrange Pärchen war auf den Cruciatus Fluch spezialisiert, und konnte ein Opfer beliebig Lange unter dem Fluch halten, ohne es damit zu töten, und Morgana hatte dazu noch eine Vorliebe entwickelt, dem Opfer schon vorher den Verstand zu rauben  
.  
Voldemort hatte ihr geholfen ihre telepathischen Fähigkeiten zu verbessern, und sie hatte keine grosse Mühe mehr, ihre Opfer in deren Gedanken zu manipulieren.

Sie begleitete Severus in die Kerker, und erzählte ihm auf dem Weg, wie bereitwillig Karkaroff schon einige Dinge gestanden hatte.

Igor Karkaroff hatte es nicht geschafft, sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen, obwohl Snape ihm während seines Aufenthalts in Hogwarts immer wieder gewarnt hatte, die Ruhe zu bewahren, oder sich wenigstens auf der Flucht gut bedeckt zu halten.

Aber Karkaroff war ein Schwachkopf und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis er den Death Eatern in die Hände ging.

Zu allem Ueberfluss war er auch noch der geborene Singvogel.  
Er hatte vor Jahren gegenüber dem Ministerium Identitäten der Death Eater enthüllt, im Versuch sich damit aus Askaban frei zu kaufen, und es war ihm auch gelungen, obwohl fast alle der Verratenen bereits vom Ministerium auf die eine oder andere Art aus dem Verkehr gezogen worden  
waren.  
Und Karkaroff wusste, dass Snape als Spion für Dumbledore gearbeitet hatte, und immer noch hoch im Vertrauen des alten Zauberers stand.

// Verdammt Karkaroff, in was für Schwierigkeiten hast du uns jetzt schon wieder gebracht.  
Zumindest bis jetzt scheinst du mich noch nicht verraten zu haben, sonst wäre ich hier wohl anders empfangen worden \\\

Morgana und Snape traten in eine der Kerkerkammern, die mit einigen Fackeln gut beleuchtet war.

Igor Karkaroff hing in Ketten gefesselt von der niedrigen Decke, die Füsse nur wenige Zentimeter vom Boden entfernt, und direkt unter ihnen loderten Flammen.  
Karkaroffs Atem ging keuchend, die Hitze an den Fusssohlen musste unerträglich sein.

Lucius Malfoy trat gerade auf ihn zu, und leerte eine Flüssigkeit über Karkaroffs nackten Körper.

Hochkonzentrierter Alkohol, wie Snapes Geruchssinn ihm mitteilte. Dies wurde einen Moment später offensichtlich, als die Flüssigkeit über Karkaroff floss, in den Schnittwunden, die Malfoys Messer verursacht hatten, brannte, und dann in die Flamen tropfte, und sie höher schlugen, so dass sie Karkaroffs Füsse vollständig umgaben.

Karkaroff schrie.

Malfoy und Jean Lestrange lachten.

Jean trat zu Severus, "Auch hier für ein bisschen Spass, Snape?"

"Könnte man sagen, ja"

Malfoy wandte seinen Blick von seinem Opfer ab, und den beiden  
Neuankömmlingen zu.

"Igor hier, meinte soeben, er wisse etwas über Dumbledore und seine Leute, dass er nur Voldemort persönlich sagen würde, denn es sei so wichtig, dass es ihm Gnade bringen könnte.  
Nur ist der dunkle Lord gerade beschäftigt, und da dachten wir, solange könnten wir noch etwas unseren Spass haben."

"Schliesst dieses *wir* mich ein?"

"Aber natürlich"

Snape trat auf Karkaroff zu, und legte seine Hände auf dessen Rippen. Igors Augen nahmen einen flehenden Ausdruck an.

"Lasst mich mit Karkaroff allein"

Lucius grinste gemein, "Seit wann so schüchtern, Severus? Oder liegt es an Karkaroff, du hast ihn doch immer gemocht, nicht wahr? Na gut, euch sei die *Privatsphäre* genehmigt, wird wohl deine letzte Gelegenheit mit ihm sein, weil seine Information muss schon verdammt wichtig sein, wenn er dafür noch mit einem blauen Auge davon kommen würde.  
Lord Voldemort und die Death Eater vergessen Verrat nicht so leicht"

Mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen verliess Malfoy den Kerker, Jean ermunterte Snape mit einem freundschaftlichen Hieb auf die Schultern, bevor er seine Arme um Morgana legte, und sie ebenfalls aus der Kammer führte, und das schwere Holztor von aussen schloss.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs löschte Snape das Feuer unter Karkaroff, und liess die Ketten aufspringen. Karkaroffs Füsse stiessen gegen den Boden, und er sackte unter dem Schmerz auf dem Boden zusammen.

"Karkaroff du Idiot, was sind das für Informationen die du Voldemort zukommen lassen willst?"

"Wieso ...sollte ich .....dir ....das sagen?" presste Igor keuchend hervor.

Snape beugte sich drohend über die Gestalt zu seinen Füssen. "Ich kann dir einen schnellen Tod bringen, oder Malfoy zurück rufen"

"Niemand... wird mich... weiter quälen ,....wenn sie von mir.... Die Information ....über .. den Spion.... unter ihnen erhalten.... Der ein besseres Opfer ....ist.  
Snape... dafür das ich .......dich ausliefere..... werde ich ...die Gnade von .....Du-weisst-schon-wem .....erhalten"

"Karkaroff du Schwachkopf, hast du immer noch nichts gelernt? Auch wenn du ihnen enthüllst, dass ich als Spion für Dumbledore arbeite, sie werden dich dennoch weiter foltern, und dich töten.  
Das einzige was du damit erreichst, ist dass ich dir Gesellschaft leisten werde.  
Und das werde ich zu verhindern wissen"

Snape erhob seinen Zauberstab erneut, und richtete ihn auf Karkaroff.  
"Igor, es muss leider sein," Snape atmete tief durch, "Avada Kedavra"

Der grüne Blitz traf Igor Karkaroff, und der leblose Körper schlug gegen die Kerkerwand.

~*~*~*~

Die Morgendämmerung, das Prasseln des Regens, die schmerzenden Wunden über seinem Bauch und seinen Oberschenkeln, dies war es, was Snape wahrnahm, als Lucius den Raum verliess, um sich an der Seite seiner Frau zur Nachtruhe zu begeben.

Den Cruciatus Fluch minutenlang auszuhalten, dass war kein Problem für ihn, das hatte er schon zu oft ertragen müssen.  
Malfoys Strafe für ihn entwürdigte ihn mehr, als Voldemorts.


End file.
